ECola
ECL |taglines = "Deliciously Infectious!" |games = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Grand Theft Auto IV The Lost and Damned The Ballad of Gay Tony Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |type = Soft Drink Brand |reference = Coca-Cola |bleeter = @eColaSoftDrink |locations = Port Tudor, State of Alderney}} eCola is a brand of soft drinks owned by The Sprunk Company featured in both the 3D Universe and HD Universe. The player can buy stocks from them in the Lcn-exchange.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. Description 3D Universe The eCola name first appears in GTA Vice City Stories in the form of red non-interactive Vending Machines scattered throughout Vice City. Grand Theft Auto IV The drink reappears in Grand Theft Auto IV, where eCola vending machines, like those of Sprunk, may be used by the player to replenish their health - curiously, they only dispense cans of Orang-O-Tang. There is an eCola store on the corner of Exeter Avenue and Uranium Street, East Holland, Algonquin and on Beaumont Avenue near the intersection of Guantanamo Avenue in Industrial. The player can also purchase an eCola background for their upgraded phone via Vipluxuryringtones.com. Yankee trucks may appear with an all-red eCola livery, complete with eCola logos on the sides. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the player can purchase and drink eCola cans that can be bought from convenience stores and vending machines. There is also a version of eCola known as eCola Light, as seen in GTA V ''on soda dispensers in convenience stores. eCola is mentioned, according to a website in ''GTA V, to have been founded in the late 19th century, and to have used cocaine as an ingredient before substituting with sugar. This is a nod to the original history of Coca-Cola, which was created in the late 19th century (1886, more specifically), and used to contain cocaine, as it was originally intended as a medicinal product. DJ George on Radio Mirror Park mentioned that the station is sponsored by eCola, which is now available in the retro 1950s bottle. eCola appears to be the main sponsor of the Triathlons as all start and finish arches are eCola branded. Influence The brand name is a play on both the ''E. coli'' bacteria and the Ebola virus. The company's slogan states that the drink is "Deliciously infectious!" which could suggest that the soft drink is contaminated, or more likely, that it is highly addictive, a reference to Coca Cola once containing cocaine. It is also a possible reference to the Information Age, a time in which digital computer technology radically changed how information was being developed and shared in the late 20th century. It is also largely affiliated to the dawn of the Internet. During these years, Rockstar Games was also gaining notoriety for its highly controversial and unconventional franchise of Grand Theft Auto games. It was also a time of entrepreneurial companies frequently using the lowercase letter "e" as a shorthand predecessor to the names of their products and/or company names. The most prominent example of this trend is the term "email" which is short for "electronic mail". The color and style of the eCola logo is an obvious caricature of Coca-Cola. However, it does share some basic similarities with the Pepsi logo as well. The eCola Light variant is an obvious parody of Diet Coke or Coke Zero. The eCola logo also has some similarities with the Orangina logo. Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' ECola-GTAVCS-vendingmachine.jpg|Two eCola vending machines in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Vending machine (GTA4) (eCola).jpg|Two eCola vending machines in GTA IV Vending machine (GTA4) (eCola and snacks).jpg|An eCola Vending Machine next to two Candybox machines E-Cola.png|An eCola billboard advertising in GTA IV ECola-GTA4-bottles.JPG|Bottles of eCola as seen in an internet cafe TheCelticaHotel-GTAIV.jpg|An eCola advertisement in Star Junction, Algonquin ECola-GTA4-PortTudor-exterior.jpg|An eCola distribution center in Port Tudor, Alderney in'' GTA IV'' E-Cola Yankee.png|An eCola Yankee in GTA IV EColaYankee-GTAIV-front.png|Another eCola Yankee in GTA IV (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Yankee-GTACW.png|An eCola Yankee in GTA Chinatown Wars ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ECola-GTAV-Ad2.png|Advertisement. Ecola.jpg|eCola billboard. EcolaAd-GTAV-24-7.jpg|Advertisement found in 24-7 stores. Ecola-advertisement-kr-GTAV.jpg|Advertisement in Korean in Little Seoul, roughly translating as pass it on. ECola Vending Machine.jpg|Vending machine at an Ammu-Nation. ECola-GTAV-CansBottles.jpg|eCola bottles and cans in a 24/7. eColaMachine-GTAV.jpg|A soda machine featuring eCola and eCola Light. EColaCan-GTAV-Crushed.jpg|A crushed eCola can in GTA V. EColaMule-GTAV-front.png|An eCola Mule. EColaCans-GTAV-Rack.png|eCola soda cans at the back of Rob's Liquor in GTA V along with Captain's Log & Meteorite Bar chocolate boxes. ECola-GTAV-Cooler.png|eCola freezer in GTA V. ECola-GTAV-Crate.png|An eCola crate in GTA V. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' eCola-eBola-Graffiti-protest-GTAO.png|An edited graffiti eCola logo protesting the brand, mocking their names similarity to Ebola. eCola-graffiti-protest-infect-GTAO.png|eCola protest graffiti art displaying an eCola cup saying "INFECT". eCola-eBola-Drinking-Cup-Gas-Mask-Graffiti-Protest-GTAO.png|Graffiti of a skeleton man with a gas mask drinking a cup of eBola. AlphaZ1-GTAO-front-eCola'DeliciouslyInfectious'Livery.png|An Alpha-Z1 with an eCola Deliciously Infectious livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Havok-GTAO-front-eCola'DeliciouslyInfectious'Livery.png|A Havok with an eCola Deliciously Infectious livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) MichelliGT-GTAO-front-VintageeColaLivery.png|A Michelli GT with a Vintage eCola livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) HotringSabre-GTAO-Liveries-25-eCola-White-FrontQuarter.png|A Hotring Sabre with an eCola livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Blimp-GTAO-front-eCola.png|A Blimp with an eCola livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) NightmareDominator-GTAO-front-eColaLivery.png|A Nightmare Dominator with an eCola livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Impaler-GTAO-front-eColaDragColoursLivery.png|An Impaler with an eCola Drag Colours livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) S80RR-GTAO-front-eCola.png|A S80RR with an eCola livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Novak-GTAO-front-eCola.png|A Novak with an eCola livery in Grand Theft Auto Online. (Rear quarter view) Trivia *The eCola glass bottles on the vending machines are much like older Dr. Pepper glass bottles. *A Las Venturas prostitute in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas will sometimes ask "Have you ever tried eCola?" if she is talking to a pedestrian. Despite this, eCola is not actually seen in the game. See Also *Sprunk *Orang-O-Tang *Funcola ru:ECola de:ECola es:ECola sv:ECola fr:ECola pt:ECola pl:ECola Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:In-Game Products Category:Food